The Ruler
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: All Jason wanted to do was buy a ruler without Pythagoras running off. Jagoras with a bit of Heptarian flirting with Pythagoras.


**Hola. Chocky here who really should be reading more of the Odyssey but meh. Odysseus' whining gets annoying quickly.**

**This was from a prompt on Tumblr from 'stareksendlessreign'. Sorry it took a few days but I've been a bit busy with coursework. Going to get some of these prompts out of the way tonight so tomorrow I can focus on History research (yay(!)). **

**It said "Jagoras. Jason realises that he likes Pythagoras but Pythagoras is flirting with someone else." Sorry it came out a bit different but thank you for the prompt, if you are reading.**

**Enjoy and do review.**

**The Ruler**

All Jason wanted to buy was a ruler without Pythagoras running off.

The small stall in the Atlantian marketplace caught his eye. The whole point of the shopping trip was to buy some food because someone had to do it. Someone who was not as greedy as Hercules. Someone who wouldn't annoy so many merchants and eat all the food. Or in other words, Jason and Pythagoras. Money finally came through after a job guarding something for a random Atlantian rich person and finally the three could eat a proper meal that wasn't stolen from a shrine to one of the many Achaean gods.

The stall he was looking at sold instruments for school boys. The paidagogoses were swarming around the stall with their masters' money. They all wanted to buy the best wax tablets or rulers for the boys. Jason only glanced at the stall once but when he did something caught his eye.

It was a wooden ruler painted the same beautiful sapphire colour as Pythagoras' eyes and one of Pasiphaë's many blue dresses. Jason thought of Pythagoras' worn out ruler at home. The paint had faded and the wood was falling apart. It made his heart sink at the thought of the great mathematician having to use something so useless in his great quest for the truth about triangles. Jason was determined to change that.

So he walked straight towards the stall, past all the fighting slaves and he picked up the smooth wooden ruler. This ruler would surely woo Pythagoras because Jason was completely and utterly in love with the guy. "How much is this?" He asked the merchant, pointing at the ruler.

"A drachma." Jason fished out a large silver coin from the bottom of his pocket. When he took it out of his pocket, he was met with the sight of a very regal looking Poseidon staring up at him on one face of the coin. Turning it around, he saw a bull. The bull was Atlantis' national animal and was bound to be found on the coin. It was tradition. He handed the coin and took the ruler and ran back to where he left Pythagoras to present the younger man this gift.

When he got there, there was no sign of the blonde. He disappeared into thin air. Jason frantically looked around and saw the back of a figure that was shaped exactly like the mathematician's standing in front of Heptarian.

Yes. Heptarian. Jason's arch enemy (ignoring Pasiphaë, Circe, Minos, the Oracle, Daedalus, and all of the gods except Artemis and maybe Poseidon). Why would Jason's Pythagoras want to talk to Heptarian? He hated the guy. Everyone hated the guy.

Jason walked quickly to Heptarian and Pythagoras just so he could find out what was being said. He stood next to _his_ mathematician but Pythagoras didn't notice.

"Maybe you should come and see my triangles one day." Pythagoras informed Heptarian.

"Maybe I should. It would be fascinating, to say the least." He replied to the younger man in a slightly flirtatious way. Jason was not amused.

"Pythagoras, you never show me your triangles." Jason feigned mock hurt while standing next to Pythagoras.

"Oh, Jason. I didn't see you there." Pythagoras practically jumped when he realised Jason was standing next to him. "Heptarian was just telling me how he plans to study geometry because it will help his job and I offered to show him my triangle designs and research." One look at Heptarian told Jason that in actual fact this wasn't completely true on Heptarian's part. He looked as smug as the cat that got the cream with a smirk gracing his features.

"I'm interested in geometry too." Jason proclaimed. The curly haired hero refused to let Heptarian have the upper hand and he refused to let Heptarian have a privilege he didn't even have. Even if it meant suffering through more Maths, a subject he never actually liked despite the fact he did it for A-Level. "Maybe you should show me your triangles too." He added as a suggestion. It wasn't supposed to come out as flirtatious as it did but one glance at Heptarian made him glad for the slip up.

"Uh, OK." Pythagoras replied, clearly flabbergasted by this new development. Maybe he thought Jason didn't care much for the world of triangles. But Jason did because it was the only way to level the playing field with Heptarian. He was going to win Pythagoras' heart, even if he had to play dirty.

"Fantastic." Jason smiled and then leaned over to quickly peck Pythagoras' lips, right in front of Heptarian. He looked at Pasiphaë's lap dog and saw a look of anger and annoyance on his face. Jason was right, as usual. Heptarian did want to get into Pythagoras' pants but that wasn't going to happen on Jason's watch. Pythagoras was too good for a scumbag like that. And Pythagoras was Jason's.

Pythagoras started to make some incoherent but cute noises so Jason saw it fit to place the ruler in his smooth hands and drag him back home while the mathematician examined the pretty ruler Jason bought.


End file.
